


Birthday Presents

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Relationship, Isaac's nineteenth birthday, Isaac's off to college, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's a Junior, Scott's seventeenth birthday, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise for Scott's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprise

"Happy Birthday Scott!" Stiles said excitedly. "The big one-seven!"  
“Thanks Dude.” Scott laughed. Stiles was more bubbly and hyper than usual. “Did you drink coffee today or something?”  
“No, I have a surprise waiting for you when school is over.” Stiles answered. Of course his best friend would:  
A) Have a surprise for him  
B) Not tell him what it was  
C) Make him wait eight hours  
Sometimes he really hated Stiles.

Eight long, frustrating hours later Scott still didn’t know what his surprise was.  
“Stiles!” He complained. “Tell me!”  
“It’s here or rather he’s here.” Stiles said as he pointed across the street.  
“What are you-?” Scott started but stopped when he looked across the street. Isaac was leaning against a blue Camaro. He had on his sunglasses, leather jacket, and Scott’s old Beacon Hills High School Lacrosse jersey. “I-Isaac?” Isaac smiled brightly and Scott dropped his bag before running towards him. Isaac laughed as he caught Scott in a hug and twirled him once. “Oh my god, you’re here. What are you doing here?”  
“You think I’d miss your birthday?” Isaac asked. Scott smiled and kissed his boyfriend. He felt like crying (tears of joy of course) because Isaac was here. Isaac was holding him, kissing him. He wrapped his legs around Isaac’s waist and kissed him over and over again.

As they laid in Scott’s bed Isaac ran his hand through Scott’s hair.  
“I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you.” Scott said softly.  
“Missed you too Scotty. I got you somethings.” He responded as he got up and dug through his suitcase for a bag. Scott pulled out a red California State University Cross Country hoodie with “Lahey” on the back.  
“You got in?” Scott asked happily as he tackled Isaac into a hug. “That’s great Izzie!”  
“Yeah, made the Cross Country, Swim, and Lacrosse teams too. There’s something else though.” Isaac said with a shy smile. Scott pulled out a leather jacket- it was Isaac’s old one that he could no longer fit. In one of the pockets was a key on a chain.  
“Is, what is this?” Scott asked in confusion.  
“It’s, umm, a key to my off-campus dorm room.” Isaac said as he worried his lip between his teeth. “If you ever need me and I’m not here or can’t get here it’s not that far of a drive and, umm, yeah.” Scott smiled and kissed Isaac sweetly before pulling the chain over his head.  
“Thank you, its perfect. I’m really proud of you.” Scott said. Isaac beamed and kissed his boyfriend again.  
“Happy birthday Scott.”


	2. Surprise, Surprise

  Isaac enjoyed college. It was a great experience since he always thought he’d never be going to college. His father made sure to engrave that in to his brain, but Scott changed his perspective about himself. Isaac felt his heart clench. He wished Scott was there to celebrate with him. Today was Isaac’s nineteenth birthday and his boyfriend was hours away in another town. He’d made a few friends since starting college. Erica and Boyd were there with him and Cora would be joining them next year. Derek and Peter stayed in Beacon Hills with Cora.

  “Happy birthday Isaac.” Erica said as she and some of Isaac’s friends gathered in the common room. “There are some other people who have something to tell you.” On the computer screen were Isaac’s friends in Beacon Hills.

  “Happy birthday Isaac!” They shouted.

  “You’re so important we’re celebrating your birthday in two separate towns!” Danny laughed.

  “Thanks guys.” Isaac responded with a smile.

  “How are you?” Melissa asked.

  “I’m doing well. I can’t wait to see you guys.” Isaac answered.

  “Aww, we miss you too Zac. How’s Blondie and The Big Guy?” Stiles said.

  “They’re doing great. Where’s Scott?” Isaac replied as he searched the screen for his boyfriend's face.

  “Oh he’s around here somewhere.” Allison giggled.

  “We’ve got a big box of presents coming your way.” Cora informed them.

  “We hope you like them all.” Sheriff Stilinski added.

  “And don’t be mad at Derek if his gift’s a piece of crap.” Peter laughed.

  “Yeah, Derek’s a shitty gift giver!” Jackson agreed. “Ow!” He hissed at someone. 

  “I am not a shitty gift giver.” Derek growled. 

 “Anyways.” Lydia laughed. “We’ll talk to you later Isaac.” 

  “Have a wonderful birthday!” They shouted before the screen went black. Isaac’s phone rung just seconds later.

  “Hello?” He answered.

  “Hello Birthday Boy.” Scott purred (Isaac denies that he giggles).

  “Hi Babe. Where were you during the Skype?” Isaac responded.

  “Oh I had something to take care of, sorry.” Scott answered.

  “It’s okay. We’ll Skype later.” Isaac said.

  “Yeah- Babe can you do me a favor?” Scott asked and Isaac could tell he was smiling.

  “Sure.” Isaac agreed.

  “Go into the entrance hall.” Scott instructed.

  “Umm, okay…” Isaac laughed as he followed his boyfriend’s directions. “Wait, how do you know we have an entrance hall?”

  “Hang up the phone and you’ll see.” Someone said from the beginning of the hall. Isaac jumped and looked toward the door. He gasped and his eyes widened. Scott stood at the door with a bag and present.

 ”S-Scott?” Isaac questioned. Scott smiled and nodded. Isaac ran to him and pulled him into a hug. “Holy fuck, what are you doing here?”

  “You think I’d miss your birthday?” Scott joked. Isaac smiled and kissed him hard. “Come on, I won’t be here forever.”

  After talking with Isaac’s friends and giving Scott a tour, the couple went out to eat then headed back to Isaac’s off-campus dorm.

  “I can’t believe you’re here.” Isaac breathed as he began shrugging off his clothes.

  “Well I am and tonight you get to have me anyway you like.” Scott purred as he dropped down to his knees in front of Isaac. “Happy Birthday Isaac.” 


End file.
